


Furete fureru mae ni (Touch me before I go insane)

by Kagayama_Tobio



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, but better if you read the manga, not really spoilers, porn with a bit of plot maybe, sexy whitehaired kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagayama_Tobio/pseuds/Kagayama_Tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka calls Kaneki days after he left Anteiku. They both miss each other so much and things happen.</p><p>In which Kaneki grew a pair and started dating Touka shortly after joining Anteiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furete fureru mae ni (Touch me before I go insane)

**Author's Note:**

> There's lack of Touken in this fandom. I'm just sorry I had to be the one who wrote this, I haven't written anything in two years... 
> 
> English is not my first language, as you will notice, so please I would appreciate a lot if you tell me any misspellings.
> 
> And sorry again, this is probably shit.

_“I miss you”_

That was the first thing he heard when he picked up the phone. He sighed and buried his head on the cold soft pillow.

"I miss you too." he whispered.

"¿How are you?" she asked.

He noticed the concern in her voice and hated himself for that. He was responsible for Touka’s suffering, because it was he who had decided to leave Anteiku, to leave her, and sink himself into this full of shit underworld. But he also did it for her, to protect her, to protect everyone. How he would have liked to meet her in a more normal situation. He wished he had noticed the pretty waitress before, he would have waited for her to finish her shift outside the café and then he would have invited her to the book store. Of course, she would have said no. Kaneki laughed at that thought, Touka hated classical literature. Instead, she would proposed go for coffee. ¿Would Touka have tried to eat him after the date? It would have been a much sweeter ending.

No, things were not good at all and he knew it. Still, he felt the need to lie.

"I’m fi-"

"Don’t you dare to tell me you're fine. Because you’re not!" he could feel her voice trembling. "I’m not…"

He sighed. "Listen, Touka. I’m fine, you have to believe me because it’s true. I don’t know how I will be tomorrow but, right now, I’m fine. I’m talking with you and it’s fine."

He heard her laugh on the other side of the line and smiled.

"I miss you so much." He said. "You were so beautiful last time, at your birthday, your hair is getting longer."

No response. Of course she wouldn’t respond, after all, he was the jerk who decided they shouldn’t see each other until things calm down. But damn, it was hard. It was hard as fuck to be away from the one you love. Not being able to hold them, to kiss them anymore. He remembered their last kiss, it was too long ago.

"Kaneki…" her voice barely audible.

"Yeah?" he answered with the same tone.

"I… I miss you, like _really_ miss you." she stated, sounded more confident this time.

_Oh._

Yeah, he miss her _too_.

"I miss your hands." she said.

"Do you mean my clumsy hands spilling coffee all over the counter?" he said in a playful tone.

She laughed. "They’re not as clumsy as you think. But no, I miss them on my skin…" her voice getting lower. Sexier.

He heard her sigh and he knew she was caressing herself with her own hands. Oh, God. How bad he wished he could caress her soft pale skin right know. Kiss it. Mark it.

Bite it.

On the other line, Touka had slid his hands under her uniform shirt and began fondling her breast over her bra. Kaneki heard her humming and bit his own lip at that magical sound.

"I miss the feeling of your hands fondling my breast. It’s not the same when I’m the one doing it, you know?"

"Just… just take off your clothes. Touch them the way I would do…" He heard the rustling of the sheets, she was really undressing herself. He bit his lip in anticipation.

"I’m doing it." she moaned. Kaneki broke his lip after biting it so hard. The taste of blood in his mouth but it didn't matter, because it wasn't as painful as the erection growing inside his pants.

"Good. Are your nipples hard?" he shamelessly asked.

She moaned. "Yes. They’re so hard it hurts."

"Pinch them, Touka. Imagine it’s my teeth." Kaneki said while bringing his hand to his crotch. He started stroking it over his pants.

He undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants as quickly as he could. He started stroking his erection over his shorts. He hummed.

"Kaneki? Are you ..."

"Yes." he gasped.

She smiled. "Touch yourself, Kaneki. Please, I want to hear you as you masturbate thinking about me."

Kaneki groaned. He pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and grasped his thick erection.

"How is it?" she asked with amusement.

"Huge. I'm hard as a rock." he sighed.

He heard her laugh, more rustling and she was finally removing the last item she had left, a tiny black panties.

"C’mon." she said impatiently.

"Not need to rush." he spoke with velvety voice. "Touch yourself. Tell me, Touka, are you wet for me?"

She moaned. "Yes, I'm so wet… so hot, Kaneki."

He groaned at the sight of Touka lying on her bed, her legs wide open and hands buried in her pussy. He spat on the palm of his hand and began to masturbate slowly.

"Touch your clit." he ordered.

And so she did, she began to rub small circles on the sore knot of nerves with her index finger.

"I prefer your tongue." she said breathlessly.

He laughed. "I know, I prefer it too… You’re so delicious." Kaneki licked his lips at the memory of Touka’s taste. He hummed increasing the speed of his strokes.

"Are you masturbating?"

"Yeah…"

"Imagine it’s me… My mouth." she hummed " _Hmm_ … I miss its taste so bad."

"I don’t know how to interpret that." He said funny.

She laughed at that. "Don’t worry, I promise next time I won’t bite it… not _that_ hard."

Touka's laughter was interrupted by her moans. "Kaneki…"

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

"Good. Two fingers."

And with a gasp she slid her index and middle fingers deep into her vagina. She began to stroke herself with them.

"Oh, Kaneki." She moaned.

He increased the pace of his hand.

"Does it feel good? Imagine it’s me... filling you with my cock."

"It takes more than a couple of fingers."

His dick twitched at that compliment. "Let's do this." He said tightening his grip.

"Yes! Kaneki!" she tried to hold her moan.

" _Touka_." He gasped. "Oh God ... don’t hold back, I want to hear you scream."

The groans of both began to flood the phone line. Kaneki gripped the phone in his fist as he felt approaching the orgasm. Shit, he would cum soon.

"Let me know when you’re about to cum." he said with a clenched jaw.

She nodded, forgetting that he couldn’t see her, but at that time she wasn’t able to think coherently. She increased the pace of her fingers and felt her body arched and clenched around her hand.

"Ah… Kaneki, now!" she wailed. "I’m cu…. _ah_."

Kaneki began to jerk himself off desperate, his hand covered in precum provided him the perfect lubrication. God, so good. He needed that orgasm more than anything. Both need it.

"Cum with me, Touka." he moaned. "Oh, God. I love you!"

"KANEKI!"

And the orgasm hit them both. Like an electric shock going through his spine, Kaneki felt his warm cum spilling over his hands, his belly, the sheets. Touka clung to the sheets as she felt the strong spasms of her body. After a couple of minutes the pulse of both reached a fairly normal pace. It had been good.

Very good.

"You're amazing, Touka."

"Me?" She tried to laugh, but feared choking.

A beep reminded him that it was nothing more than just a phone call and, after a few seconds of happiness when he could almost feel the touch of her skin, she was again on other side of the phone line. She was away from him and, tonight, he would sleep alone between those cold sheets.

"Touka." he called her by her name. "I will be fine tomorrow. I promise you I will be fine and I will return to Anteiku. You need to have faith in me."

She sighed. "I know… I know you will come back to me. I have _faith_ in you."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so sorry for that thing.  
> Let me explain, in this story Kaneki grew a pair and started dating Touka shortly after joining Anteiku.  
> So yeah...
> 
> Due to my lack of imagination, the title is from the lyrics of "Fu re te, fu re ru" from the anime soundtrack.


End file.
